


Down the Stairs

by Adrastiana



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Accidents, Friendship, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrastiana/pseuds/Adrastiana
Summary: Reno's clumsiness succeeds knocking Rude down a flight of stairs and destroying a precious item.





	Down the Stairs

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea just suddenly came to me because of Reno's clumsy ass and what would happen if he actually did some real damage. It was written very quickly and I hope the quality is up to par. I went over it a few times to edit it though. But I go over everything exponentially and am never 100% satisfied. It's actually been done since the 12th. But it sat here waiting to be named. That's literally the only reason for the delay. ^^;;
> 
> And... Well, I did my best. Thank the gods I'm not doing published novels. I'd need a titlist. XD
> 
> I swear if there's a typo in here I'm gonna cry.

It had been an accident. Reno hadn't meant to knock Rude down a flight of stairs. But the red head had tripped and instinctively grabbed onto the closest thing within reach. And that happened to be Rude's back as he was about to head down the stairs. Reno failed to grab onto Rude's jacket and instead unintentionally sent him tumbling down the stairwell. 

Reno just stood there in shock for a few seconds, horrified at what he had done. He then raced down the stairs, jumping several of them at a time before landing in front of his partner, who was sprawled out on the floor below. Laying on his stomach and not moving.

"Rude? Are you ok?"

There was no answer. Reno could see his partner's sunglasses on the floor above his head. He grabbed them and gently shook Rude.

"Got your shades, man. And they ain't broken. Lucky huh?"

All Reno got in return was dead silence.

"Rude? Hey, you in there?"

Still no answer. Reno became alarmed. "Hey? You ain't dead right? It was an accident. I tripped."

Rude mumbled something that was nearly inaudible. His fingers twitching.

"Thank God!" Reno cried in relief. "I thought maybe... You know... With me responsible for it. Don't even want to think about that. Anyway, lemme help you up."

"I'm fine," Rude muttered.

"Yeah but-"

"Don't touch me," the bald man replied through clenched teeth as he slowly sat up, rubbing his forehead. When he took his hand away Reno could see that there was a sizable bruise there.

"You hit your head really bad," Reno said, crouching down by Rude. He tried to reach out to touch the bruise but his partner smacked his hand away. 

"Don't touch me," Rude repeated venomously. "I swear Reno..."

"Well I got your sunglasses," Reno said nervously. "Lemme-"

"Give me those," Rude demanded, snatching them out of Reno's hand. His voice was tinged with anger and Reno felt bad. He never meant to make Rude mad at him. And he never meant to give him a possible concussion either.

The bald man put his sunglasses back on, sighed heavily and staggered to his feet. Reno refrained from trying to help. Rude just seemed too irritated.

"You could have a concussion," the red head suggested. 

"Really?" Rude replied sarcastically. "You think so Reno?"

"Damn you're really ticked off. I'm sorry. I'm real sorry. But calm down ok? We gotta get you to a doctor."

"There's two of you right now," Rude muttered, swaying.

"What was that, partner? I couldn't hear you?"

Rude raised his voice slightly rubbing his forehead again. "I said there's two of you. There's two of everything."

"Alright Rude. Let's get you some medical attention."

Rude didn't reply. Instead he backed against the wall for stability and reached into his pocket, pulling out a phone that was smashed completely. He looked at it and sighed as pieces of plastic fell to the floor.

"Guess it's a goner, huh?" Reno joked.

Rude looked at him then back to the shattered device in his hand. "My phone..."

"I'm sorry man. It's my fault. I'll buy you another one. Any one you want."

Rude held the phone up to his face, annoyed that he was still seeing double. "I like this one... Do you remember, Reno?"

"Oh yeah," Reno answered as the memory flooded back. He now felt even worse about what had happened. "That."

\- - -

A few weeks ago Reno and Rude were out shopping for groceries. They ran into Tifa. She had accidentally left her phone on the kitchen counter and asked to borrow one of theirs. Reno had tapped Rude's back reassuringly as if to say "Here's your chance."

So Rude had reached into his pocket and handed his phone over to Tifa. He had been nervous. In fact he was scared to death. But he somehow managed to overcome it without missing a beat. After all Reno was there and he was rooting for him.

Tifa's fingers had brushed his own when she took the phone from his hand. Rude's whole body felt electrified. But he kept his composure even though it felt like he was going to have a stroke. And if his face wasn't red it sure felt like it. 

Tifa had thanked him and then called Cloud. Rude was a bit dejected by this. But she only asked Cloud if there were any eggs left. So the bald Turk felt like he still had a chance. Just maybe...

But there was no way he could ask her out now. He was rendered almost speechless by a brush from Tifa's fingertips. He hated being this shy sometimes. 

When Tifa finished her call she handed the phone back to Rude and once again he felt that light brush of flesh from the girl he liked. It took all of his will not to faint dead away from that sensation.

"Thanks again Rude," Tifa said, cheerfully.

Rude swallowed hard and somehow managed a polite "Your welcome."

He didn't know how well it came out. But at least it was audible. She smiled at him. So it must have been alright. Tifa then walked into the grocery store ahead of them. Rude stood there motionless staring at his phone. It was still warm from her hand.

"You'll never wash that phone again!" Reno laughed.

"Watch it, red," Rude hissed.

"Sorry. But hey, it's progress. Knew you could do it!"

Rude looked at Reno and smiled slightly. "Thanks for backing me up there. I appreciate it."

"Any time partner. Any time." Reno then turned towards the door. "Let's go. I need Cheetos! Bad!"

Rude held the phone up to his cheek before putting it back into his pocket. He didn't know that Reno caught this moment in the reflection of the store's window. The red head smiled and ran inside yelling "Give me Cheetos or give me death!"

\- - -

And now the phone that Rude had started treasuring after that day was completely ruined. It was beyond repair. No cell phone shop in the world could fix this kind of damage. They'd just tell him to buy a new one. After all, it was just an inanimate object that was meant to be replaced every few years. But this phone had become a symbol of his ability to start overcoming the hurdle that stood in the way of confessing his feelings. He could actually talk to Tifa now.

"Look, I'm real sorry," Reno said.

"You knocked me down a flight of stairs and busted my phone. That phone...," Rude replied. "That's the worst one yet. And you knock me around almost every damn day."

"Well I'm clumsy, I don't mean it. I never do. It's not like I'm intentionally trying to kill you or anything."

Rude looked at the two Reno's swirling around before his eyes. "You're lucky I love you so damn much," he said fondly. "Otherwise I would have busted your skull years ago. Bastard."

"Believe me, I'm grateful not to be on the receiving end of those mitts," the red head replied, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling widely. "I love you too, man. Now let's get you to a doctor before you end up majorly brain damaged."

"I couldn't be any more brain damaged than you are right now."

Reno stuck out his tongue. "Very funny,"

Rude was about to say something when his vision blacked out. The broken phone fell from his hand, shattering further when it hit the floor. Rude collapsed beside it.

\- - -

"You awake there Rude?" Reno asked. "I can't tell. You've been coming in and out mumbling to yourself for awhile now. But the doctor says you're fine. It's not a bad concussion. You're brain ain't damaged. Good news huh?"

Rude looked around the room, confused. He wasn't sure where he was or how he got here. And he had a splitting headache. But Reno was right there beside him. And that made Rude feel much better despite what happened.

"You're in the hospital. Had to call an ambulance and everything. I freaked out man. I thought I was gonna cry. After all, it was all my fault. So if anything serious happened... You know I couldn't live with myself."

Rude looked up at his partner apologetically. "Sorry..."

"What? No way. You don't have to apologise to me. This whole thing was my fault. I actually succeeded in sending you to the damn hospital this time. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"I made you worry though...," Rude replied weakly. "You must have thought I was going to-"

"Don't say stuff like that. Just rest up and feel better. And I swear my clumsy ass is gonna change right now."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Rude said, taking Reno's hand. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"You wouldn't be the same if you weren't constantly knocking me on my ass. You ass."

Reno laughed. "Yeah. guess so. Hey, you get out of here tomorrow afternoon. Treat you to all you can drink?"

Rude smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"Me too, partner."

_~Fin~_


End file.
